


The Creampie Dimension

by gerbilfluff



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Rituals, Belly Kink, Bill's Mystery Vortex, Creampie, Improbable Amounts of Semen, Other, Size Difference, Summoning, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbilfluff/pseuds/gerbilfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said and Bill Cipher cross paths for the first time, and this meet's the farthest thing from cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creampie Dimension

He honestly didn’t know he’d dropped in on a fertility ritual.

But as the smoke cleared from the summoning circle where The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said now loomed before him, and a prick like a throbbing purple tree trunk unsheathed between its legs to shiver pendulously mere inches from the floor, Bill could put two and two together.

“So! Seems to’ve been a misunderstanding here. Name’s Bill Cipher. Just passing by,” Bill said cooly, tipping his hat.

Despite having no visible respiratory system, The Being began panting hungrily. It stomped towards him on all fours, step by pillar-quaking step. Bill rolled his eye. “Haha, I know, imprinting on the first lifeform you see once you’ve been summoned someplace… Who *hasn’t* been there, am I right? But anyhow.”

The flat slab Bill assumed was the creature’s face began wrinkling a few inches away from him in a series of quick snuffs as he continued, “Hope I didn’t break up anything too important. Your cult members just make the gosh darned *cutest* noises when they’re being set on fire.” Bill glanced at the short piles of charcoal around them, their twig-like ashy limbs still raised in surrender. “Were you buddy-buddy with any of them? ‘Cause I can send a cookie bouquet to anyone you know the address f– WHOA okay HEY.”

The behemoth had pinned his arms to the floor with both front feet, grinding the tip of its monster cock against his bricks without so much as a ‘please’ or 'thank you.’

“Excuse YOU!” huffed Bill. He closed his eye to teleport out from this buzzkill of a realm…

…Only to open it again, still there in the temple, woefully un-astral-projected, with a drooling battle-ram of a phallus still smearing back and forth all over his angles.

“Multi-dimensional, eh?” Bill said, glaring through his lashes at… “Xanthar? THAT’S your real name?” He had to pause to guffaw, and raised his hand against his side, even as the beast kept rutting him against the floor. “Oh *I’m* sorry, can’t take your call, too busy having XANTHAR try to breed me to death over here!”

Having its name spoken only seemed to make The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said angry, and no less aroused. It snorted impressively through its lack of a nose, bearing down to keep heaving itself against the glowing yellow triangle, to no avail.

“Hm. Well, much as it pains me, XANTHAR–” His eye quirked upwards at the growl that followed– “You’ve kinda got me stuck here, holding me down in all planes of reality at once. Well played.” He stared up at its headless neck and squinted. “I take it you’re looking for something to mate into? 'Cause I’m gonna be nice and get this over with for the both of us. Don’t know about you, but *I’ve* got places to be.”

It was a subtle shift, but The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said’s phallus began to sink oh-so-slowly into a pocket opening within Bill’s form, right between his black stick legs. It howled at the sudden delicious softness against its dick as it bucked harder and further in, not caring that there was no way its gargantuan cock should be able to slither so cozily inside this glowing, talky, little… *thing.*

“Nice, huh?” Bill chirped from beneath its bulk. “Thought you’d like a portal to an all-chinchilla dimension to start with. Of course, there’s always…” The triangle snapped his fingers.

The beast made a muffled “aroo?” noise at the feeling of endless tiny hands suddenly clasping over its phallus, rippling lightly over the length in waves. It began to sway back and forth in time with a billion stroking palms.

“Aren’t they great? Those gals actually get their nourishment through their fingertips, so you throw 'em *anything* and they go bonkers. Seriously. Anything. I saw them fingerbang some concrete blocks into dust before.” He enjoyed a good-natured chuckle, then added as an afterthought, “Probably not a good idea to keep your genitalia around them for too long.”

Bill snapped his fingers again, and the creature slowed its hips to a stop at the hollow feeling around its penis that followed, groaning in disappointment. “But let’s see. If *I* was a multi-dimensional terror beastie wanting to fire off some nightmare batter, what would get me there the quickest?”

The monster’s sides heaved in a wheeze, as soft, sucking wetness pulled from inside the triangle’s mystery zone, all the way up and down its cock. Its toes curled at the feeling; it didn’t even have to move.

“Yeah, figured you’d like him,” said Bill idly from the floor. That’s a guy I found in Dimension 35/~. Still thinks he’s working a regular ol’ glory hole on his planet. Good thing he can’t see too great, hahaha. Nice gums he’s got, eh?“

The terse grunts and snuffs became brittle-voiced whimpers as The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said bobbed its hips in and away, clutching Bill’s arms tighter to scratch streaks into the tiled floor of the temple.

“Ah, looks like someone’s gonna pop…!” Bill teased.

And he gasped, his eye bulging wide, as the first gouts of cum began to rocket out of The Being’s dong. “Hey, what the– How is this–” he sputtered, unprepared for the sheer volume of mating goo gushing into him. His middle swelled like a soap bubble, bigger, rounder, bloating his angles entirely out of whack– and all he could do was hang on and holler. Only seconds had gone by before Bill was packed so full, he was blorting gloppy semen tears out from behind his eye, and the deluge showed no signs of stopping there. On and on the beast rutted, twisting its meat stick shamelessly in and out of the little demigod, as Bill screamed in ways only those getting fucked *that* full of cum in all realities at once ever could.

At long last, The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said gave a low, satisfied grunt and hauled its full length out from Bill’s vortex, dislodging with a pop. Only for more goop to belch free from the glans and drench the triangle one more time, covering him entirely in fresh, warm seed.

Bill lay there on his back, heavy and wobbling, struck speechless by his sudden pyramid status. His eye flickered to a mouth, lapping away a hole in the mess to blink from, half-dazed. His fingers traced down and around a tremendous paunch to pat at the sticky lagoon oozing out slowly from between his legs. “Is it even still *there?* I think it’s still there…” he managed, rimming along the edge of his portal just to make sure, and let his arms land back in the spooge with a splat. He may not have needed air, but Bill heaved a breath anyway.

“That was… actually pretty nice!” he murmured, lifting a weak finger towards the ceiling. “Do they have phone numbers in this dimension? 'Cause we should really grab some tea sometime. Or whatever you need to power a gunk cannon like yours, *dang.”*

The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said went still in concentration. A tiny party hat popped up from the top of its not-a-head, to a spray of confetti and a faint kazoo noise.

“Ehh. I’ll take that as a 'yes’,” Bill said with a shrug.


End file.
